borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Knoxx Farmory Glitched no more
It seems that having Knoxx DLC and recently adding the CNRR DLC, will fix the farmory glitch. DO anyone experience it? Also I think (hope not but will try out later) it also fix the craw glitch - Anynomity do you mean the hole in the floor or what? I ran the farmory this morning with my soldier on "its like christmas" and fell thru the floor without a hitch, all crap loot. They call me Hellz Lips 14:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the hole glitch, dunno what happened to me, Also using a Soldier and trying to use the farmory glitch, but unable to do so. - Anynomity I have DLC4 and used the Craw glitch spot yesterday so thats o.k. As for the Armory, I havnt done it in a while so i dont know. Im on 360.Veggienater 14:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the Armory right now as I write this - the floor glitch is still working just fine, and so is the Craw glitch. This is on PC, with DLC4 installed. I honestly think that both these glitches were intentional on Gearbox's part; I can't see how the beta testers could have missed the Armory glitch, and the spot on the ledge where you stand for the Craw glitch even has what looks like an arrow pointing directly to it on the rock, which is a bit of a giveaway. I hope they don't fix them. Outbackyak 14:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree on the craw glitch. The devs had to notice right way that he would be almost impossible to solo or even designed it that way. As for the Armory, I could see how they could have missed it as i would never have thought to do that myseIf.Veggienater 16:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Veggienater, I completely disagree with you. I discovered the Armory Glitch my very first time playing though DLC3. I just walked forward and bam, thru the floor. How can they miss that? Turkin4tor 18:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I missed it because I didnt just fall thru, after I found out about it I had to wiggle back and fourth to fall thru and have had to do that every time.Veggienater 18:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I didn't "just fall through" either - if I walk directly ahead I never fall through the glitch, but there's often a sort of "bobble" as I walk across which hints at the glitch. But if I stop walking at the glitch point I often fall straight through without having to wiggle back and forth - not always, but often. And it seems to me that this is a very natural spot for any player to stop to have a look around at the new section of laser walls etc, and to turn around a bit to do so - voila! Glitch. This glitch is just so easy to find and to access: that's what makes me think it is deliberate. Outbackyak 13:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) It's always funny to see people justify glitching stuff. If they made the floor glitch intentionally, it seems meaningless to reward you by sending you back to the armory 2 more times after the main story visit, to give you more opportunity to loot it. Just a thought, not a judgement. 13:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I see your point, but how about the possibility that they built in the glitch as a reward for dedicated players who closely examine the game maps and who search out exploitable features? There are lots of things in the game that the casual gamer who just plows through will never find, like the so-called "developers chests", and these are clearly deliberate rewards for the obsessive amongst us (Moi?). I don't think it's beyond the realms of possibility that the floor glitch is a less obvious example of this kind of reward. Yes, it's easy to find, but only if you stop and look around at the right point. And it's the only glitch of it's kind in BL that I know of, it's at just the right place, and there is a space left to fall into. (What's that space for if not to glitch into? There's no way to get to it otherwise, and there's no reason for it to be there, as there is no structural necessity for its existence). Outbackyak 15:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :except that it's on the official forum's "known bugs" topic as a bug that will be fixed for next version. So, yeah. It isn't intended. totally agree with the guy there, you're just justifying the use of glitched stuff. No judgment on my part either.Turco poa 16:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Whether the Knoxx and Craw glitches are scheduled to be patched or not, they were obviously left there intentionally. They're just too obvious for professional beta testers to miss.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :why would they fix it if it was intentional? Also, testers miss stuff all the time, it just happens. Borderlands was crowded with bugs. some fixed later on, but if you check the patch notes, you'll notice quite a lot of bugs missed by professional beta testers... Turco poa 17:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes, but these are so obvious. A huge bastion of chests and they just happened to "miss" a little square in the floor? No. As far as I know design to work, they blanket the area that is supposed to be the floor as "solid," almost like a drag and highlight deal. It isn't like they fill in one little square at a time, and they just missed that one. Same thing with enemy acquisition and aggro area. Knoxx was desinged to be played by a team of four. Four people could easily loot the armory within the time limit, four people could kill Craw more easily; the glitches were put there to give offline and casual players a chance to reap the same rewards as raid players do. It was probably only meant to go for so long without being patched. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :----- :Alright, I abuse Farmory myself, I'll admit it. But let's be honest now. All of these theories and arguments in support of it are little more than rationalization rhetoric because you people don't want to admit you're doing something wrong. It's like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar and then trying to avoid blame by saying "well, you LEFT that chair in the dining room, AND you intentionally put cookies in the jar, which wasn't padlocked, so..." Seriously. Just shut up, man up, and admit to eating the damn cookies already. Better to be George Washington than Bill Clinton. : :Simply put, unless you are Gearbox, and I strongly believe that you are not, saying "I think it's intentional" doesn't make it so. Would that it did, then I'd be able to simply say "Han shot first" and it'd make it true again. : :Gearbox said they're unintentional, and when it comes to Borderlands, Gearbox is the sole judge, jury, executioner, and judiciary of the estate. Their word is law. If they wanted to, they could say Hunters are a "bug" and just patch-erase the entire class. You could attempt to log in today - TODAY - and find that Borderlands just got patched to have only one class, called "Bow E.," and all you do is effeminately prance about in an Escher painting while fussing over your perm and trying to ploy an underage Jennifer Connely into having sex with muppets by holding her infant brother hostage to your foppishly musical whims. : :And that would be Borderlands. An interactive version of a shitty 80's movie. And there wouldn't be a damn thing anyone could do about it. : :Be thankful that the only thing they're doing is fixing a glitch or two without any retroactive punishment for people like me who abused them. :----- ::Hey. HEY. George Washington didn't even do that. Get your history correct. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: @unsigned poster above: well actually, no! They don't say it's unintentional, and they don't say they are going to fix it. What they actually say is: :::"- issue: Players are able to raid the armory with no time limit by exploiting geometry, creates a progress blocker :::- status: under investigation :::Now as I read that, they are saying that they know that people are raiding the Armory without a time limit, and they are aware that this can cause an issue that can block further progress (i.e. if you run through the octagonal room it can block further access to the Armory etc, etc). They don't say: "Hey, you people are cheating! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" The issue they are investigating is the blocking of further progress, not the Armory glitch per se . A glitch is one thing; a progress blocker is a much more fundamental problem, since progressed-blocked players are pissed-off players. ::: Now, that's just the way I read it. If you can point me to an official Gearbox announcement that says something along the lines of "We stuffed up. People are accessing the Armory without a time-limit, which we never intended to happen, and we are going to fix this as soon as we work out how to do it." I'll change my opinion on this issue. Until then I'll go on exploiting the glitch with a clear conscience. :::They've known about this glitch since (I think) early February, a week or two after the DLC came out; they haven't fixed it yet. Gearbox are pretty competent programmers; if this was getting up their asses I think they'd have fixed it by now, don't you? Outbackyak 15:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I dont see Gearbox ever fixing these "glitches". They are imo the reason many people continue to play and buy DLC. Wether or not they were intentional is mute at this point because pretty much everone that has Knoxx exploits the "glitches" and would probably be pissed if they were removed. Unhappy customers are not good for businees. Gearbox has had plenty of time to fix them and has chosen not to. It would take time and money to "fix" the glitches that are not costing them anything at the moment and may have actually caused peolple to buy Knoxx. I know it was a cosideration on my part. If as OutBackYak suggests, that they are looking at fixing the progression glitch that would be becuase it may be costing them customers who are angry at not being able to finish the game.In any case until they are "fixed" i am going to continue useing them to my advantage.Veggienater 16:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly. Outbackyak 17:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I have to agree with Veggie and Outback, these glitches harm nobody, they do allow you to farm which in a sense is a form of cheating, but there is a balance here, yes you can go through farmory runs til your xbox explodes, but i've noticed that even with all of those boxes, you dont get seriously badass weapons very often. a lot of money can be made there, but really thats about it, ive recieved pearlescent weapons from both armory and craw. so its whatever i feel like doing at the time. As far as the glitch in the floor, i dont see how it couldnt be unintentional. I mean look at this from a non borderland player standpoint if you can, those of us (and me) that play the game religiously, look everywhere for lop holes, easter eggs, well hidden bonuses, will find these spots that t=Gearbox may have put there. they may not have., I really dont care either way, but the casual player that runs through and just loots 3 times and bounces, is going to miss the glitch. the players that run around the same area explicitly looking for these "loop holes" should in a sense be rewarded for finding them. But for those of you that did the runs already and have since locked your armory and cant re-access it to do the glitch and such are pissed at everyone else for not making the same mistake, you can continue blaming us loop hole exploiters and labeling us a cheaters, it really doesnt bother me. It will just warrant you a grand "whatever" i exploit the armory glitch and im not afraid to admit it either. LONG LIVE THE ARMORY GLITCH!!!! lol ZomBiE 19:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC)